A Slayer, A Vampire and A Baby
by JuJu
Summary: Buffy gets pregnant and goes to see Angel in LA
1. Default Chapter

An 8 month pregnant slayer sat on a tombstone kicking her feet to a beat she was humming. Giles had told her that Will, Oz, Xander, and he would take care of the slaying but Buffy still snuck out regularly. She was the slayer and it was her duty to fight evil she didn't want anyone to get hurt just because she got pregnant which was still a mystery she hadn't slept with anyone at the time the child was conceived. She was too busy humming to hear the person sneaking up on her. He reached out and touched the slayers back gently. She jumped down of the tombstone and rested in a fighter's stance, "Ohh its just you….what do you want?" Buffy asked seeing who it was.  
  
"Nothing just wanted to see how the slayer was," he replied and then looked down at her stomach, "Ah so it's true the slayer really did get knocked up?"  
  
"Yeah I'm pregnant did you come to rub it in my face?" Buffy asked turning to walk away.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked  
  
"See that's the funny thing I have no clue," she replied and then as if she had read his mind, "No I haven't been sleeping around."  
  
"Hmm well I've been sent here the help ya out slayer, "  
  
"Help me out? How?" Buffy asked with slight annoyance in her voice  
  
"Go home it's getting late," he told her  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," with that Buffy turned on her heel but what she saw wasn't a graveyard like it should've been but it was a large building. She whirled to ask him what had happened but he was gone as well. Buffy looked around, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME??? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU LIL' MAN YOUR DEAD MEAT!!" she began yelling hoping he would hear, get scared, and take her back but all she got was weird looks from passer Byers. She heard the door open behind her.  
  
"Can I help you ms?" a woman's voice came from behind Buffy. Buffy sighed and turned around.  
  
"Yeah ca- Cordelia??" Buffy asked seeing the former May Queen standing in front to her.  
  
"Wow Buffy, you haven't changed at all…..well except that your pregnant now," Cordelia pointed out. Buffy turned back around to face the street.  
  
"WHISLER WHEN I GET OUTA HERE YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!!" Buffy yelled again. She knew that where Cordelia was Angel was.  
  
"You wanna come in??" Cordelia asked  
  
"No I can't," Buffy replied.  
  
"COME IN," Cordelia grabbed Buffy's arm and drug her inside, "sit here I'll go get you some water or OJ!!" With that Cordelia left the room. Buffy sat down in the chair that Cordelia had been pointing to. It was her desk. Buffy scanned her desk and saw a picture of her, Cordelia, Willow, Oz, and Xander all at the pier. She picked it up and smiled running her fingers over her friends pictures.  
  
"Cordelia where is the Petersons file?" Angel asked walking into the room but looking down at a file he had in his hand. Buffy stood up and straightened her clothes and ran her fingers quickly threw her hair. Angel looked up when he got no reply, "Buffy?" he asked seeing Buffy standing behind Cordelia's desk. His eyes wondered down to her swollen stomach and Buffy could see the hurt in his eyes, "Umm your err pregnant," Angel said  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said not knowing how to tell him she didn't know who the father was, "Angel do you have somewhere we can talk alone?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah downstairs follow me," Angel took Buffy's hand and started walking towards the elevator.  
  
"Here's you water Buffy," Cordelia said coming out of the other room, "Alrighty then." Cordy sat the water down on the table. There was a knock at the door and a big smile spread across Cordelias face, "You know you don't have to knock you work here," she teased.  
  
"I know," Doyle said walking in, "Are you ready?" he asked  
  
"Yep let's go," Cordelia hooked arms with Doyle and they walked out of Angel Investigations on there way to a late dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So…" Angel said  
  
"I know this like a big shock but it was to me to!" Buffy said keeping her head down.  
  
"Who's the father?" Angel asked  
  
This time Buffy looked up at him across the table, "I ummm I don't know," she confessed.  
  
"Ohh," Angel sighed and rested his head in his hands. Buffy could feel the disappointment.  
  
"No Angel it's not like that I haven't been…..sleeping around or anything," Buffy informed him.  
  
"Then why don't you know who the father is?" Angel asked  
  
"Well when I 1st found out that I was pregnant I went to the doctor to ask when the child was conceived. He told me that it was around November well I didn't even have a boyfriend in November," Buffy told him. She waited for Angel to say something but he just sat there with his head in his heads. Buffy couldn't see his face and didn't know what he was thinking. When Angel finally looked up Buffy saw tears in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure your alright Angel?" Buffy asked following Angel with  
  
her eyes. He had gotten up and was pacing back and forth from the table to  
  
the fridge.  
  
      "Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
      "Well since your busy pacing, I think I am gonna go to bed is that  
  
alright?" Buffy asked  
  
      "Oh yeah sure go ahead," Angel said not really taking in what she was  
  
saying.  
  
      "Where's it at?" she asked  
  
      "Same place," Angel spat back without thinking  
  
      "Which is???" Buffy asked  
  
      "Oh um this way," he walked over to where Buffy was sitting and  
  
helped her up. He wrapped an arm around what used to be her slim waist and  
  
helped her to the room.  
  
      "I dunno wanna impose," She said walking into the room.  
  
      "Trust me your not Buffy, its ok," Angel said back, Buffy was to  
  
tired to agure so she just agreed and waddled over to the bed, "Here wear  
  
this," Angel said getting out some of his sweat pants and a baggy  
  
sweatshirt.  
  
      "I won't be able to fit in this stuff Angel I'm like a cow," Buffy  
  
said holding the clothes to her stomach.  
  
      "Just try, the pants with stretch and that shirt should fit," he  
  
replied.  
  
      "Alright," Buffy began taking off her clothes.  
  
      "I'll...um....I-Leave," Angel managed to spit out, even though she  
  
was pregnant Buffy still had the most beautiful body he had ever seen and  
  
the thought that it might be his child made her even more sexy.  
  
      "Angel, you kinda don't get embarrassed after you have a complete  
  
stranger looking at you all the time," Buffy teased trying to make Angel  
  
feel more comfortable.  
  
      "Oh..." was all Angel could say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Buffy was finished getting dressed she climbed into the bed, "I've got  
  
to go lock up things up-stairs I will be right back," he told her.  
  
     "Alright," Buffy said after she was sure he was out of sight she  
  
buried her head into the pillow and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good,  
  
she missed him so much. She still didn't know why Whistler had sent her here  
  
but she was so glad that he did. Seeing Angel was the best thing that had  
  
happened to her in along while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     "Hey, it's Angel.....yeah.......I was wondering if you could see me  
  
and a friend tomorrow?.....yeah....Thank you that would be great.....Alright  
  
see you then.....Thanks......bye," Angel hung up and walked out of his  
  
office locking the door as he shut it I hope Buffy likes to sing, he thought  
  
to himself as he made his way back down stairs to where Buffy was sleeping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel got off the elevator and went back into his bedroom to find a sleeping  
  
Buffy. She looked so cute when she sleeps. He changed into his boxers and  
  
climbed into bed with her......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey hey hey, get out of bed," Cordy said to Buffy and Angel, who were  
  
wrapped in each others arms. They both moaned not wanting to get up.  
  
      "What is it?" Angel asked  
  
      "Someone helpless person needs your help....Ohh and they sound like  
  
they can pay to," Cordy said happily  
  
      "Fine," Angel sat up in bed but Buffy stayed laying and shut her  
  
eyes. Angel looked down at her and then back up at Cordy. He signaled for  
  
her to go away. She obeyed. Angel slowly got out of bed and tip-toed across  
  
the room trying not to wake Buffy. He walked over to his dresser but about  
  
half-way there he stubbed his toe on one of his shoes he had left out and  
  
since Angel had pretty big feet, his shoes were sort of heavy and it hurt. He  
  
let out a cry but quickly covered his mouth. He slowly looked in Buffy's  
  
direction almost afraid to look. He sighed in relief when Buffy's eyes were  
  
still closed. He finished is way to the dresser. He opened the 1st drawer and  
  
began digging around.  
  
     Back on the bed Buffy opened one eye and was watching Angel's not so  
  
graceful movements. She laughed to herself. Every time he looked over at her  
  
her eyes shot closed and then after she felt his eyes leave she would slowly  
  
crack them open again.  
  
     Angel gathered his clothes and then went into his bathroom and shut  
  
the door behind him. He sat his clothes on the self next to the toilet and  
  
turned on the shower. It fog over in the bathroom as he climbed in. He took  
  
a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some out into his hands and began to  
  
massage his head. He heard the door open, "Buffy?" he asked not knowing who  
  
it was.  
  
     "Yeah Angel it's me. Sorry I really had to pee, I didn't think you'd  
  
mind," Buffy replied.  
  
     "Oh...um...no I don't mind if you don't," Angel answered a little  
  
shocked. Buffy had changed a lot from the little girl that covered herself  
  
the first night they had made love to the woman Buffy who didn't care if he  
  
saw her naked or if he saw her going to the bathroom. He rinsed the shampoo  
  
out of his hair just as the toilet flushed. He decided to skip the rest and  
  
turned off the water and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around  
  
his waist.  
  
     "Where are you going?" Buffy asked very innocently  
  
     "Someone called, helpless," Angel replied but then remembered their  
  
meeting with the Lorne today and he quickly added, "but when I get back I  
  
want to take you out."  
  
     "What for?" Buffy asked  
  
     "Just to spend some time together," he had to lie to her, he didn't  
  
want to tell her that he was taking her to see someone that could read her  
  
and tell him if he was the father of her unborn child. He would just  
  
convince her to sing and then the Lorne could tell him if he was the father  
  
or not, then he could tell Buffy about the forgotten day....or maybe ask the  
  
Powers-That-Be if they could let her remember.  
  
     "Aww Angel that's so sweet of you," she replied, "I'll be ready by the  
  
time you get back."  
  
     "You can take a shower, but I gotta go now," he leaned down and kissed  
  
Buffy, they were both surprised by his actions. He quickly left shutting the  
  
door behind him. As Buffy got in the shower she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Angel was smiling to as he left with Cordy and Doyle to go help someone.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
    


	5. Chapter 5

Angel, Cordelia, and Doyle had just gotten back from their latest  
  
mission and they were tired, "Angel I think I'm going to go home," Cordy said  
  
almost falling into the chair.  
  
    "Okay Cordy, anyways I have to take Buffy to Lor-" Angel started but  
  
was stopped when he heard Buffy entering the room, "Hey," he greeted her  
  
with a smile, "How did you manage while we were gone?" he asked protectively  
  
    "Oh well this guy came over and he gave something to drink and then  
  
after that I don't remember that much," Buffy teased knowing how much he  
  
worried about her.  
  
    "Funny- you were joking right?" Angel asked, he knew she was joking but  
  
he just had to double check.  
  
    "Yes, so where are we going?" she asked remembering Angel had told her  
  
he wanted to take her somewhere.  
  
    "I just thought I'd take you out for dinner you know something nice,"  
  
Angel lied.  
  
    "Alright, well I'm ready if your ready," She said leaning over and  
  
grabbing her coat.  
  
    "Okay," Angel took her arm and entwined it with his and the walked to  
  
the door. Angel looked back at Cordy and Doyle and winked. They both held up  
  
crossed fingers.  
  
    "So now that they are gone.....do..um..you...you know?" Doyle asked  
  
nervously  
  
    "Go out to eat? Sure," Cordy said, "Where shall we go?" she asked  
  
    "Anywhere Princess," Doyle opened the door for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     Angel and Buffy approached Lorne's club, "So how did you find this  
  
place?" Buffy asked  
  
     "Clients," Angel simply answered  
  
     "Oh I see," Buffy and Angel walked into the club. After a quick look  
  
around by Buffy she turned back to Angel, "There are demons in here."  
  
     "Yeah, but they don't fight while they are in here," he replied.  
  
     "Like a NO FIGHTING ZONE?" Buffy said no fighting zone in a low manly  
  
voice that got a chuckle out of Angel, "Ohh kinda like Willie's but in LA?"  
  
she asked  
  
     "Sort of," just as Angel finished Lorne walked over to them.  
  
     "Angel," he said simply and the looked down at Buffy, "Why hello sweet  
  
cheeks, how ya doing?"  
  
     "Fine," Buffy absently rubbed her stomach. She looked up and Angel,  
  
her eyes silently asking **Who the hell is this** and **sweet cheeks**  
  
     "Lorne, I want you to meet Buffy, Buffy Lorne," Angel answered the  
  
question she had silently asked him  
  
     "Hi," Buffy said holding out her hand. But Lorne pulled her into a  
  
hug. Buffy was startled but soon relaxed, "Thanks?" she said as they pulled  
  
away from each other.  
  
     "So whatca ya two love birds gonna sing today?" he asked  
  
     "Huh?" Buffy replied looking from Angel to the green demon with red  
  
horns.  
  
     "I don't know," Angel replied talking to Lorne, not Buffy.  
  
     "Well I've got a perfect one for ya, after reading Angel I pretty much  
  
know the Buffy/Angel saga and this song pretty much sums it up," Lorne said.  
  
     "Again with the huh?" Buffy asked even more confused. Read Angel?  
  
What does that mean?  
  
     "But I thought just Buffy had to sing," Angel asked  
  
     "Nope both you and princess need to sing if you want me to find out if  
  
its yo-," Lorne was cut off by Angel.  
  
     "Ok, okay we will both sing," Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and lead her  
  
to the stage.  
  
     "Angel what the hell's going on here??" Buffy asked  
  
     "Karaoke," Angel replied, "Now just sing the words on the  
  
Teleprompter." Angel pointed to a TV screen mounted on the bottom of the  
  
stage in plain view, easy for the singers to read. The music came on and  
  
Angel drug Buffy out to the middle of the stage.  
  
***Angel~ I am here to tell  
  
         you we can never meet again  
  
         Simple really, isn't it,  
  
         a word or two and then  
  
         A lifetime of not knowing  
  
         where or how or why or when  
  
         You think of me or speak of me  
  
         or wonder what befell  
  
         The someone you once loved  
  
         so long ago so well  
  
   After Angel finished he looked over at Buffy, she flashed a quick smile  
  
and looked down at the TV and began singing.  
  
***Buffy~ Never wonder what I'll feel  
  
         as living shuffles by  
  
         You don't have to ask me  
  
         and I need not reply  
  
         Every moment of my life  
  
         from now until I die  
  
         I will think or dream  
  
         of you and fail to understand  
  
         How a perfect love can  
  
         be confounded out of hand  
  
Buffy finished her verse and looked over at Angel who had a look of shock on  
  
his face. Buffy had sounded like an Angel, he had never known her voice  
  
could be so beautiful.  
  
***Buffy/Angel~ Is it written in the stars  
  
               Are we paying for some crime  
  
               Is that all that we are good for  
  
               Just a stretch of mortal time  
  
               Is this God's experiment  
  
               In which we have no say  
  
               In which we're given paradise  
  
               But only for a day  
  
***Angel~ Nothing can be altered,  
  
         there is nothing to decide  
  
         No escape,  
  
         no change of heart,  
  
         no anyplace to hide  
  
  
  
***Buffy~ You are all I'll ever want,  
  
         but this I am denied  
  
         Sometimes in my darkest thoughts,  
  
         I wish I'd never learned  
  
         What it is to be in love  
  
         have that love returned  
  
  
  
***Buffy/Angel~ Is it written in the stars  
  
               Are we paying for some crime  
  
               Is that all that we are good for  
  
               Just a stretch of mortal time  
  
               Is this God's experiment  
  
               In which we have no say  
  
               In which we're given paradise  
  
               But only for a day...........  
  
   As the song came to an end the lovers were too caught up in each others  
  
eyes to even notice the standing ovation. Lorne walked on to the stage,  
  
"Let's give another round to the Star-Crossed Lovers who put on a Romeo  
  
Juliet show for us today!!" The crowd of demons went wild, "Alright Angel I  
  
know if you are or if you aren't" Lorne said pulling Angel aside, "And....."  
  
Lorne stopped  
  
  "And???" Angel asked  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

"And?" Angel asked again  
  
    "Well you are the father but there's more it's......you need to go see  
  
the Powers," Lorne finally said after minutes of silence.  
  
    "The Powers?" Buffy asked entering into the end of the conversation.  
  
    "Buffy, what are you doing back here?" Angel asked almost afraid that  
  
she had heard he was the father.  
  
    "I got tired of waiting," Buffy confessed.  
  
    "Just give me a minute, you can go wait in the car," Angel replied.  
  
    "Your sending me to the car?" Buffy asked getting angry  
  
    "Buffy please sweetie," Angel replied sweetly Buffy frowned and turned  
  
on her heel.  
  
    "Fine," She said over her shoulder and left.  
  
    "Feisty girl you've got there," Lorne laughed  
  
    "Why would the Powers want to see me?" Angel asked  
  
    "Well most vampires don't have children, well in that sense," Lorne  
  
said, "Maybe they want to tell you what happened."  
  
    "Hm maybe, well thanks for helping," Angel turned and followed the  
  
trail Buffy had taken a few minutes earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     When Angel got out the car he saw Buffy sleeping in the front seat.  
  
She had put the top up on the black convertible. Angel just stared at her,  
  
she was so beautiful when she slept, she was even more beautiful when she  
  
was awake. He finally walked over to his side of the car and climbed in.  
  
Buffy woke when the door shut, "Angel?" she asked  
  
     "Yeah Buffy it's me I've got to go somewhere I'm gonna take you home  
  
real quick, is that okay?" Angel asked  
  
     "Um sure yeah," Buffy said sitting the seat up and looking weird at  
  
Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    Angel stopped at a stop light, they heard a scream and looked to where  
  
the sound was coming from. A woman was running from a man- or should I say  
  
vampire, Angel looked and Buffy, she reached inside her coat and pulled out  
  
the stake she had from the night she had gone patrolling and somehow ended  
  
up on Angel's door step. Angel shook his head.  
  
    "What?" Buffy asked  
  
    "No way, your not going," Angel replied  
  
    "Yes I am....remember this is my job HELLO CHOSEN ONE HERE," Buffy  
  
shouted the last part (Hormones getting to her)  
  
    "Buffy I don't want you...or the baby to get hurt," Angel cupped  
  
Buffy's check.  
  
    "Fine go," Buffy said finally giving up. Angel opened the door and ran  
  
towards the girl and the vampire. When the vampire saw him running towards  
  
him he took off running in the direction of the car. Angel bent down to help  
  
the girl.  
  
    "What was that?" she asked shaken up by the whole experience  
  
    "Nothing, Are you alright?" Angel asked looking at the woman's neck for  
  
bite marks. There was nothing.  
  
    "Um yeah," she said standing up.  
  
    "Where do you liv-" Angel heard a scream....Buffy's scream. His heart  
  
began pumping he remembered that the vampire had fled in the direction Buffy  
  
was in. He took off running to Buffy. He found her laying outside of the  
  
car. She had a cut above her eye. There was a stake in her hand and some  
  
ashes scattered on the clothes.  
  
    "Oh God Buffy are you alright?" Angel asked running over to her.  
  
    "Fine, I saw the vampire running so I got out and yelled at him and then  
  
we started fighting, he pulled my hair, that's why I yelled," Buffy  
  
explained.  
  
    "Buffy Summers, I told you to stay in the car," Angel said helping her  
  
up.  
  
    "What should've I of let the vampire get away, no sorry," she said  
  
back.  
  
    "DAMNIT BUFFY YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT.....GOD YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN  
  
YOURSELF KILLED....AND THE BABY....GOD BUFFY YOU COULD'VE KILLED THE  
  
BABY!!!" Angel shouted. Buffy whiced at his words and rubbed her stomach.  
  
    "God with the way your acting you'd think the baby was yours," Buffy  
  
said walking over to the car. Angel silently laughed to himself....little  
  
did she know that Angel was in face the father of her child....he smiled the  
  
whole way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy and Angel pulled up in front of Angel Investigations. Angel got  
  
out of the car and hurried over to Buffy's side. He reached out a hand to  
  
help Buffy, but she swat it away, "I don't need your help Angel," Buffy  
  
placed her hand on her back and the other one braced the side of the car,  
  
she slowly pulled herself out of the vehicle.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  Angel sighed, "Buffy I just worry is that such a bad thing?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "No it's not, it's sweet but you crowd me...I am the slayer," Buffy  
  
reminded him for the second time that night.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "Yes Buffy I know you keep drilling that into my head but that  
  
doesn't mean that you are invincible," Angel replied calmly his voice  
  
steady.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "You don't think I can do this by myself do you?" Buffy asked her  
  
voice shaky and slowly raising.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "That's not what I said Buffy, I was just saying that now is the time  
  
you shouldn't be alone, just let me take care of you until the baby is  
  
born,"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "So you are saying you don't think I can do this alone, well I can  
  
and I will," with that Buffy turned and stormed off leaving Angel standing  
  
there with his mouth wide open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

"Buffy wait," Angel yelled at the angry slayer  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "NO," she shouted back picking up her pace, she had no clue where she  
  
was going and didn't really care.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "Buffy you're being silly," Angel said running after her, yes she was  
  
the slayer and she could move fast but she was also pregnant and that slowed  
  
her down enough so that Angel could easily catch up. He grabbed her arm and  
  
twirled her around so she was facing him. He could see the tear swelling up  
  
in her eyes, "Sweetie what's wrong?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "I'm scared," Buffy cried. Angel pulled her into his arms holding him  
  
close to his body.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "Of what?" he asked still holding her close. He knew but he thought  
  
it would be good for her if she admited to it, got it all out.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "What's inside me," Buffys voice was muffled by Angel's shirt, it  
  
made her sound like a child. Angel tigtned his grip on her.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "Let's go home?" it was more a question than a demand he knew that  
  
Buffy was very sensitive right now. Buffy pulled away and looked into his  
  
chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "Yeah...Angel I am sorry but I mean I have this thing growing inside  
  
me and I don't know if its human or some demon spawn or both!!" Angel  
  
grabbed Buffy's hand silently accepting her apology. They walked back to the  
  
AI.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  Cordy, Doyle, Angel, and Buffy were all sitting around watching a  
  
movie," Pst...Angel..." Doyle whispered  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "Huh?" Angel whispered back. Doyle nodded his head in the direction  
  
of Buffy. Angel followed his gaze and saw a sleeping Buffy. She looked so  
  
peaceful and content. "I better put her to bed." With that Angel picked the  
  
sleeping slayer up and carried her downstairs to his room. He tucked Buffy  
  
into his bed and gently kissed her, "Goodnight Buffy," he whispered as he  
  
turned out the lamp by his bed and turned to leave. Angel gasped when he saw  
  
the shadow standing in the doorway, "What are you trying to do to me Cordy?"  
  
Angel whispered.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "I was just wondering what happened today with Lorne...do you know if  
  
you're you know?" Cordy asked  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "Yeah Lorne told me but come up-stairs I don't want Buffy to wake up  
  
and hear it's better I tell her myself," Angel walked up the stairs and  
  
Cordy followed. When she was sure they were gone Buffy sat up in Angel's  
  
bed. ///So Lorne knows something....looks like he's going to get a little  
  
visit from the slayer///  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

      Buffy wiggled in Angel's arms. Once she was sure he was asleep she  
  
slowly snuck out of his embrace. She tip toed over to the clothes that Angel  
  
had given her to wear and got dressed. She was wearing a gray pair of  
  
sweatpants that were Capri's. She had on a black tank-top and wore white  
  
tennis shoes. She grabbed her back and left. She followed the trail that her  
  
and Angel had taken that morning. As she was walking she heard noises,  
  
bumps-in-the-night as she liked to call them. She hugged herself and kept  
  
walking to the club. She finally got there and she was so tired she nearly  
  
collapsed in a chair. She waited for Lorne to get down with the demon that  
  
was singing on stage. The demon was very large, purple with red horns. It  
  
had spiny things going all the way down its back and was covered it  
  
slime...and the weirdest part was it was singing N'Sync's I Want You  
  
Back....Buffy closed her eyes and wished she had two cotton balls to shove  
  
into her ears. Finally the demon was done and Lorne pulled him aside.  
  
    "Can I get you something to drink ma'am?" A woman approached Buffy  
  
    "Um yeah can I have a water?" she asked  
  
    "Sure, you're new around here aren't you?" the woman had a very Texan  
  
accent.  
  
    "Yeah how'd you know?" Buffy asked  
  
    "I've never seen you before, and everyone comes here," she answered,  
  
"Ohh by the way my name is Fred," she stuck out her hand  
  
    "Buffy," Buffy took Fred's hand. After their handshake ended and tall  
  
black man came and slid his arms around Fred's slim waist.  
  
    "Buffy, this is Charles, my boyfriend," Fred introduced him  
  
    "Most people call me Gunn, but it's nice to meet you umm," he stopped  
  
because he didn't know her name  
  
    "Buffy," she said again.  
  
    "Sweet cheeks you're back?" Lorne asked  
  
    "Yeah, can I talk to you?" Buffy asked standing up but almost falling,  
  
she would've if it wasn't for Gunn grabbing her by the arm and then placing  
  
a hand on her lower back to ease her up.  
  
    "Sure come over here so we can talk in private," Lorne took Buffy's  
  
hand and led her to the back corner of the bar/club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
      Angel woke up to a pounding at the door. He looked around noticing  
  
that Buffy was no where to be seen. He was drawn back to reality by the  
  
pounding again. He slipped out of bed and ran to the door. He was greeted by  
  
4 worried faces.  
  
      "What's wrong?" Angel asked moving aside so the four could come in.  
  
      "Buffy...." Willow cried  
  
      "Buffy seems to be missing," Giles said  
  
      "No-," Angel started  
  
      "Yeah Dead-Boy I know its hard but Buffy got pregnant and now she's  
  
gone," Xander said walking over to Angel and putting an arm around him.  
  
      "No you guys-" Angel started again  
  
      "It's true Angel, Buffy was pregnant, they don't know who the dad is  
  
though," Giles interrupted him  
  
      "STOP!!!" Angel yelled. Everyone starred at Angel," Buffy is here."  
  
Angel finally got it out.  
  
      "She is?? Ohh thank god I've been so worried about her!!!" Willow let  
  
out a sigh of relief.  
  
      "Where is she?" Xander asked  
  
      "Well right now I don't know,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

"So what it is sweetie?" Lorne asked  
  
      "What did you and Angel talk about?" she asked tapping her foot on  
  
the ground, it was a reflex.  
  
      "Nothing important, you know just about that little baby growing  
  
inside of you," Lorne replied putting his hand on Buffy's stomach and making  
  
funny faces.  
  
      "What about my baby?" Buffy asked  
  
      "Ohh just about the Powers-that-be," he answered still making faces  
  
at Buffy's stomach  
  
      "Powers-that-be, that sounds so familiar,"  
  
      "Well of course it does they are the ones that made it possible for  
  
you and Angry to have a baby," Lorne said finally looking up at her.  
  
      "Angry?" Buffy asked  
  
      "Angel,"  
  
      "Ohh Angel.....ANGEL???? Angel is the father of my child?" Buffy  
  
shook her head in astonishment and stepped back away from Lorne.  
  
      "Hunny you need to come with me, the Powers-that-be have got to fill  
  
you in," Lorne grabbed Buffy's hand and they made their way through the  
  
crowded club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
      "So Angel what you're trying to tell us is that Buffy isn't missing  
  
but she is gone?" Xander asked  
  
      "She was here like 20 minutes ago when I was sleeping," Angel  
  
replied  
  
      "Why was she here?" Willow asked  
  
      "She said that she was in the graveyard and Whistler showed up and  
  
the next thing she knew she was on my front door step,"  
  
      "Why did he send her here?" Giles asked  
  
      "Well.....because the baby is mine," Angel said breaking into a  
  
smile.  
  
      "WHAT?" they all asked in unison  
  
      "Do you remember that day that Buffy came down here after  
  
Thanksgiving? Well my blood mixed with a demons and I was human for the  
  
day..." Angel started  
  
      "And you two got all pelvic?" Xander filled in  
  
      "Yes and then there was this big old fight and to say the world I had  
  
to take the day back and become a demon again, Buffy's memory of that day  
  
got erased, as did everyone else's," Angel told them the story of the  
  
Forgotten Day  
  
      "But you remember?" Giles questioned in his British accent  
  
      "Yeah they let me remember so we wouldn't make the same mistake as we  
  
did before," Angel replied  
  
      "And how again is Buffy pregnant?" Xander asked  
  
      "Well she must have gotten pregnant when we were together and the  
  
powers-that-be must have let her keep it after they took back her memory,"  
  
Angel gave them his theory  
  
      "Hmm,"  
  
      "Hmmm?? What Giles?" Willow asked  
  
      "Angel do you have any books on prophesy?" Giles asked ignoring  
  
Willows question  
  
      "All of them," Angel replied  
  
      "Let me see them," Angel hurried up stairs the gang heard some things  
  
rustling around and then Angel's footsteps coming back down the stairs. He  
  
had books piled up so that he could barely see over them.  
  
      "What this all about Giles?" Willow asked  
  
      "When Buffy was to face the master I read every prophecy about the  
  
slayer and remember seeing one about the slayer's child and never remembered  
  
it until Angel said something about the Powers-that-be. They only protect  
  
Warriors and/or future Warriors..."  
  
      "Which means Buffy's baby is a Warrior?" Xander asked  
  
      "Maybe, grab a book," Giles ordered and they all obeyed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

"The Post Office?" Buffy asked looking up at a large building.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â  "It makes sense if you think about it," Lorne replied taking her  
  
hand, "Over here," he led her down a long flight of stairs. They entered a  
  
room that had stone bricks as walls and the only sorce of light was the  
  
tourches lit in random order around the room. There was a large white arch  
  
with the words Nuan Sia Xaueves Yuxes written above it.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "What does that mean?" Buffy asked pointing to the words above the  
  
arch  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Gateway of Lost Souls," Lorne replied. He then walked over to a bowl  
  
looking thing. He through some sands and ingredents into it. He mumbled some  
  
words that Buffy couldn't make out. As he came to a finish the bowl lit up  
  
in golden flames. The arch way spat out a bright glow of light almost  
  
blinding Lorne and Buffy, "Here," Lorne threw a vase to Buffy.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "What's this for?" Buffy asked  
  
Â Â Â Â  "They need a gift, now the Powers-that-be are very tempermental  
  
people, get in and get out,"  
  
Â Â Â Â  "I thought you said they wanted to see me," Buffy began moving towards  
  
the light," Well here goes nothing." Buffy stepped through the arch way. She  
  
had to close her eyes the light was so blinding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Â Â Â Â  When Buffy opened her eyes she was being stared at by a woman and a  
  
man, "Welcome," she was greeted by the woman  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Hi," Buffy said back  
  
Â Â Â Â  "What have you brought us?" the man asked  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Ohh...right this," Buffy threw the vase over to the man.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Nice," he handed it to woman standing next to her, after she looked  
  
it over it disappeared.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Who are you?" Buffy asked  
  
Â Â Â Â  "I am Sister," the woman said  
  
Â Â Â Â  "And I am Brother," the man piped in  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Buffy," Buffy said pointing to herself  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Yes we know who you are," Sister replied  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Sit," Brother ordered  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Where?" Buffy looked around the white room and saw nothing to sit in  
  
Â Â Â Â  "There," Sister pointed to an empty corner as a chair appeared. Buffy  
  
slowing waddled over to it. She reached out and touched it to make sure it  
  
was real. Once she was sure it was solid she slowly lowered herself onto it.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Why am I here?" Buffy asked  
  
Â Â Â Â  "We have found it necessary for you to know about the day your child  
  
was conceived, for your safety and the safety of your child," Sister said  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Why?" Buffy asked again  
  
Â Â Â Â  "We can read your thoughts Slayer, you were thinking about killing the  
  
child, for you do not know if it is a Demon child," Brother began but was  
  
interrupted by Buffy  
  
Â Â Â Â  "I was upset when I thought that and I didn't mean it," she chimed in  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Yes but the thought did cross your mind," Sister replied, "No child  
  
just watch and everything shall come back to you" a screen appeared in front  
  
of Buffy. Flashes of the days events passed before her eyes. As she watched  
  
she slowly remembered and tears swelled up in her eyes. She placed a hand on  
  
her stomach and cried. Sister moved over to her and wrapped her arms around  
  
the weeping Slayer.  
  
Â Â Â  "I remember," Buffy cried  
  
Â Â Â  "Yes and you must make sure the child lives," Brother replied  
  
Â Â Â  "Why didn't you let me remember in the first place?" Buffy asked a  
  
touch of anger in her voice  
  
Â Â Â  "It would've broken your spirit if you knew what you had to give up to  
  
save the world, a burden you were not ready to carry," Sister replied.  
  
Â Â Â  "Go now," Brother piped in  
  
Â Â Â  "Why?" Buffy asked  
  
Â Â Â  "We have shown you all you need to know," Sister replied.  
  
Â Â Â  "Thank you," Buffy got up out of the chair and out of Sisters hug. She  
  
slowly walked back to where she entered and stepped through the light once  
  
more this time she left her tear filled eyes opened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Â Â Â  "Princess how'd it go?" Lorne asked  
  
Â Â Â  "Good," Buffy absent mindly answered and kept walking  
  
Â Â Â  "Are you alright?" he asked running to catch up with the slayers brisk  
  
steps  
  
Â Â Â  "I want to be alone," Buffy said taking off into a run....well the best  
  
she could do being pregnant and all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

"Giles, we aren't finding it," Willow complained  
  
   "Codex, Angel do you have that one?" Giles asked  
  
   "Um," Angel shuffled through the books until the found the book, "Here."  
  
Angel tossed the book to Giles who caught it. Giles flipped through the  
  
pages skimming each page.  
  
   "Here it is!!!" Giles yelled, "I mean yes I found it." He composed  
  
himself and handed the book to Angel who read it out loud to the group.  
  
/////A child will be born of two warriors.  
  
One  born of light but touched by darkness  
  
and one born of darkness but touched by light.  
  
This child will have the strength of the slayer  
  
and the stealth of the one with the Angelic face.  
  
When the child becomes of age  
  
it will avert the End of Days.//////  
  
   When Angel finished reading he looked up and the group who's mouths were  
  
hanging open, "Oh come on what did you think their child was going to do?" Oz  
  
asked breaking the silence. Everyone chuckled.  
  
   "We need to find Buffy," Xander piped in  
  
   "Yes I think we do," Giles said in his British accent.  
  
   "Let's split up, if you find her bring her back here and....let's all  
  
come back here in about 2 hours," Angel ordered  
  
   "Alright," they all walked up the stairs, paired off and went their own  
  
directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    "How did I get paired up with you?" Angel asked  
  
    "Just pure luck," Xander replied  
  
    "Yeah L.U.C.K.Y me!!!" Angel said  
  
    "So you got the Buffster knocked up?" Xander asked  
  
    "Yes, just look for her," Angel replied  
  
    "Fine," Xander shot back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    "Do you think Giles is doing any better than us?" Willow asked Oz  
  
    "Who knows," he replied  
  
    "What are we going to say to her when we see her? What if she refuses  
  
to come back with us?" Willow asked  
  
    "Willow it's okay you and Buffy are buds you'll know what to say, and  
  
she's only been gone for a couple of days now." Oz took Willow's hand in a  
  
silent comfort.  
  
    "Poor Angel," Willow said  
  
    "Cause he got paired with Xander?" Oz asked  
  
    "Well that and Buffy and his baby are gone, and he had to carry those  
  
memories around inside and didn't let anyone know, it had to eat him up,"  
  
    "Yeah," Oz simply replied. He felt a drop of water on his head, "Great  
  
rain."  
  
    "Should we go back? It's starting to rain pretty bad." Willow said  
  
putting the hood up on her sweater.  
  
    "I think we should keep looking a little bit longer," OZ suggested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    Buffy walked down the street, in the rain with her arms crossed over  
  
her chest. Her eyes were glazed over. She kept thinking back to that day  
  
that she just found out happened. She also kept thinking about what would of  
  
happened if the Powers-That-Be would have let Angel stay human.  
  
    "Buffy!!!" she heard a voice yell. It brought her out of her daze she  
  
looked up and searched the streets for the person who yelled her name. She  
  
was the only one out on the streets. But she looked off to the left and saw  
  
Angel and Xander running towards her.  
  
    "Buffster are you ok?" Xander got to her 1st and pulled her into an  
  
embrace.  
  
    "Fine," Buffy answered half heartedly  
  
    "We've been worried about you," Angel added  
  
    "Ohhhhhhh," Buffy's hands flew to her stomach has a bolt of pain shot  
  
through her.  
  
    "Buffy are you ok?" Angel asked as him and Xander braced her with their  
  
arms.  
  
    "I.....I think my water just broke," Buffy said looking up at Angel.  
  
    "Oh my," Xander replied 


	13. Chapter 13

"What??" Xander asked stepping closer to Buffy.  
  
    "My water broke," Buffy's hands were on her stomach and her face  
  
scrunched up in pain. Xander and Angel just looked at her. Neither moving.  
  
"Hospital!!" Buffy screamed making both Angel and Xander jump back in shock.  
  
     "Right, hospital," Angel said wrapping an arm around Buffy and helping  
  
her walk.  
  
     "What are you doing? Where is the car?" Buffy asked as the three of  
  
them began walking down the street.  
  
     "Back at Angel Investigations," Angel replied  
  
     "What is it doing there?" Buffy asked a slight annoyance in her voice.  
  
     "We didn't plan on you going into labor," Xander joked. He laughed at  
  
himself until he saw both Angel and Buffy looking at him. "Okay someone left  
  
their sense of humor at home."  
  
     "ALONG WITH THE CAR," Buffy added  
  
     "We are almost there Buffy," Angel said  
  
     "You better hope," she shot back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
     Willow, Oz, Giles, Cordy, and Doyle all walked into AI. "I hope Xander  
  
and Angel had better luck than us," Willow said slumping down into a chair.  
  
     "Yeah," the rest said together  
  
     "Where do you think she's at?" Cordy asked  
  
     "Who kno-AHHHHHHH," Doyle's hands flew to his head and his body fell  
  
to the ground. Everyone began to panic except Cordy.  
  
     "What's the matter with him?" Giles asked  
  
     "Don't worry he'll be fine....he has visions," Cordy explained  
  
     "That's right and this one was about Buffy," Doyle said taking his  
  
hands off of his head and slowly getting up off the ground. Giles and Oz  
  
helped his over to a chair.  
  
     "What about Buffy?" Giles asked  
  
     "She's gone into labor," he said in his Irish accent  
  
     "Does Angel and Xander know where she is?" Willow asked  
  
     "She's right here," they all turned around to see Angel and Xander  
  
helping a very pregnant slayer through the door.  
  
     "Why are we here? This isn't the hospital," Buffy complained  
  
     "We had to get the car, the hospital is too far away to walk," Angel  
  
explained  
  
     "Come on you guys lets go," Xander said. The gang got up and made  
  
their ways out the door after Buffy, Angel and Xander.  
  
     "This should be fun," Cordy said shutting the door to AI. 


	14. Chapter 14

Xander and Angel helped Buffy into Oz's van (it was the only one that  
  
could fit all of them) They then all herded in themselves. Giles drove while  
  
Cordy gave him directions to the nearest hospital. Willow, Angel, Doyle, Oz,  
  
and Xander all sat in the back with Buffy. Willow and Angel holding her  
  
hands helping her breathe.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Don't worry Buffy we are almost there," Willow comforted the almost  
  
crying Slayer. Buffy looked up and Willow with teary eyes, "Does it hurt  
  
that bad??" Willow then asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "It doesn't hurt really bad but I am so scared Willow," Buffy squeezed  
  
Willow's hand in a silent plea for help.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "It's okay Buffy...women have been giving birth since the dawn of  
  
time," Xander encouraged  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Are still nervous about it being some kind of demon child?" Oz asked  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Not really," Buffy said looking over at Angel  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Alright we're here," Cordy turned around and informed the group.  
  
Â Â Â Â  "Finally I think that I am going to explode!!!" Buffy joked. Xander  
  
and Angel hopped out and helped Buffy down while Willow ran and got and  
  
orderly with a wheelchair. The orderly helped Buffy into the chair and then  
  
wheeled her into the hospital with the group right on their heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Â Â Â  "Alright Ms. Summers the doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse  
  
told her.  
  
Â Â Â  "Thank you," Buffy answered. The group was scattered out in the  
  
hospital room. Cordy was sitting on Doyle's lap. Willow and Oz were on the  
  
floor next to the bed. Giles was standing or leaning against the wall next  
  
to Xander and Angel was hovered over Buffy.  
  
Â Â Â  "Are you ready to be a mommy?" Willow asked smiling  
  
Â Â Â  "Yeah I am," Buffy smiled back  
  
Â Â Â  "Can she call me Uncle Xander?" Xander asked  
  
Â Â Â  "How do you know he will be a she?" Oz asked  
  
Â Â Â  "Hmm I think that I feel a bet coming on," Xander said pushing himself  
  
off the wall.  
  
Â Â Â  "I bet that it's a girl," Oz said sticking out his hand  
  
Â Â Â  "How much?" Xander asked  
  
Â Â Â  "50 bucks," Oz laughed  
  
Â Â Â  "Deal," Xander stuck his hand out and they shook.  
  
Â Â Â  "All right Ms. Summers I am Doctor Hart, how are you doing tonight?" a  
  
man entered the room  
  
Â Â Â  "Fine and you?" Buffy asked  
  
Â Â Â  "Good alright I am just going to take a look at she how much you are  
  
dilated," he said as he sat in a chair in front of Buffy.  
  
Â Â Â  "Is everything ok?" Angel asked  
  
Â Â Â  "Ok well Buffy everything seems to be okay but we are going to go ahead  
  
and you walk," he informed her  
  
Â Â Â  "Umm ok....why?" Buffy asked  
  
Â Â Â  "Just so gravity helps bring the baby down more," he told her, "So pick  
  
someone and just walk around the hospital,"  
  
Â Â Â  "Okay, who wants to walk with me?" Buffy asked  
  
Â Â Â  "Ohh ME!!!" Willow and Xander said at the same time. Angel turned  
  
towards them and gold flashed in his eyes, "Well no we will just stay here."  
  
Willow sat back down next to Oz.  
  
Â Â Â  "Angel looks like you are the lucky person," Buffy teased. Angel helped  
  
her out of the bed and they made their way out into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Â Â Â  "So...." Angel said as him and Buffy walked down the hall hand-n-hand.  
  
Â Â Â  "Angel I know," Buffy said looking up at him.  
  
Â Â Â  "You know what?" Angel asked a little worried  
  
Â Â Â  "Eve-Ohhhhhhh.........." Buffy fell to the floor.  
  
Â Â Â  "Buffy??? Buffy?? Help some one," Angel yelled. Two men came running to  
  
where Angel and Buffy were.  
  
Â Â Â  "What happened??" they asked  
  
Â Â Â  "She just fell," Angel told them  
  
Â Â Â  "We need a stretcher here," he yelled. Pretty soon two other men and a  
  
woman came to where they were with a stretcher and picked Buffy up and put  
  
her in it.  
  
Â Â Â  "Looks like she fell pretty hard," the woman informed the group of  
  
doctors and nurses.  
  
Â Â Â  "We need to get her into the emergency room....a sea section might be  
  
needed if the baby got hurt in the fall," the other explained. Angel reached  
  
out and grabbed Buffy's limp hand. They began to take Buffy down the hall  
  
and her hand slowly slipped out of his. After they had turned the corner he  
  
looked down at his hand and saw that Buffy's blood was on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
